A storage system usually serves one or more host computers. The storage system is expected to respond to input output (IO) requests from the one or more host computers as fast as possible.
Cache memories are used for storing active data so as to shorten data access times and reduce latency I/O operations. A cache memory stores data that is likely to be accessed, for example the most frequently used data, the most recently used data, the least recently used data, and data determined to be accessed according to access patterns detected by prefetch algorithms.
Cache memories may lose their effectiveness when they are overloaded.
There is a growing need to improve the performance of cache memories.